Illusions of Truth
by w.crazy
Summary: Illusion, a chimera cat cast out by her original Tribe, discovers the clans, and tries to start a new way of life. But the past has a way of changing the future, and as Illusion unearths more secrets that were meant to be buried forever, everything she knows and loves is at risk.
1. Chapter 1

1

Two cats crouched in a forest, the cold night biting into their fluffed up fur. The ginger cat was exhausted, slouched over and breathing heavily. The bright lights from twoleg place just pierced through the trees, giving the area a dream-like look.

"What's wrong with her?" the pair of cats leaned over two mewling kits, one male and one female, newly born. The she-kit was strange, exactly half of her body pure black, and the other half orange with black patches. The line even ran down her face, splitting it into orange and black.

"The group won't accept this," the father, a black cat called Coal, whispered. "River will throw her out, maybe kill her. We'll all be outcasts. We can't live like that, Fire."

The ginger she-cat shifted uncomfortably. "I know, Coal," Fire whispered. "But we can't kill her. She's our _kit_." The she-kit wailed pitifully.

"What can we do?" he asked, pulling the kits close to him.

Fire, to the objections of Coal, had decided to have her kits in the woods next to the Tribe's territory. The Tribe, which inhabited twoleg place, didn't take well to new kits, and barely supported the family. Many queens left the Tribe with their family temporarily, and returned when their kits were stronger. Fire had followed in their pawsteps, fortunately for her kits. River, the Tribe's leader, also hated any cats out of the ordinary, like Fire's new she-kit.

"We will raise them here," Fire mewed uncertainly. "Then we will figure out what to do."

"You are running from fate, Fire," Coal growled. "River will find out, and we will all be thrown out. This will ruin our lives, Fire."

"Our kits will have no lives if we don't do this," Fire growled. She pulled the kits away from Coal. "This kit will be Burn," she murmured, almost to herself, licking the small black tom. "And this kit…" Fire trailed off. "She'll be Illusion."

"This will not end well," Coal growled, tearing up the frost-covered earth angrily. "This will ruin all of our lives. I will have nothing to do with that kit." He stormed away angrily, leaving Fire, alone with the two mewling kits.

Despite her exhaustion, Fire carried Illusion and Burn through the forest, farther and farther away from the Tribe and the twoleg place, until she reached a familiar place she herself was raised. Stubborn bushes grew thickly at the top and sparsely at the bottom, what Fire considered the perfect place to hide kits. A Thunderpath was nearby, and even horseplace was past that, and the constant roar of the monsters or clattering hooves of horses drowned out any noise the kits made.

Squirming through the roots, Fire lay down her two precious kits in the heart of the undergrowth and wrapped herself around them until they fell quiet.

"You'll be ok," Fire whispered quietly. "I will protect you."

Milk, a light cream she-cat smirked as she followed Fire's scent. Unable to have a family of her own, Milk's position was to bring back any cats that had strayed from the Tribe, usually bringing them to their death sentence. Most of these cats were queens, or their families, normally with kits or carrying them. Fire fell right under that category.

The bright orange she-cat hadn't even tried to hide her scent, and didn't cover up her tracks either. It took Milk no time to discover the undergrowth of bushes, and the scents led right to it.

Crawling through the bushes, Milk found a kit, drenched in Fire's scent and still warm from her body. She didn't notice Illusion, cradled between two roots.

"Gotcha," Milk breathed almost silently, grabbing Burn and racing the poor kit to his death.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Fire held Illusion by the scruff as she waited in the forest in the dark. Burn had disappeared a few weeks earlier, seemingly into thin air. Illusion had opened her eyes a few days ago, revealing that the orange side of her face had a bright green eye, while the black side of her face had a blue eye. She was bounding around when Fire had decided to leave for the Tribe.

A shadow flickered across the side of her vision, and Coal stepped out into plain view. What Coal knew and Fire didn't, was that River sentenced Burn to death, and Illusion and Fire were about to follow in his paw steps.

"Are you ready to go?" Coal mewed. Fire nodded, gently placing Illusion down.

"Yes," Illusion mewed, bouncing around the two cats. "Let's go!" Fire gulped with apprehension.

"Ok, Illusion, follow us, and don't get lost," Fire meowed nervously.

"I'll keep up," Illusion reassured them. The three cats trekked through the forest, the artificial lights of the twoleg place soon cutting through the trees.

"We're here," Fire whispered, adrenaline coursing through her veins. _Surely they won't hurt Illusion,_ she dreaded to herself.

Fire led them through a gap a fence, and the familiar scents flooded her nose. Padding behind a twoleg house, the cats emerged into an alleyway filled with the Tribe cats. River was perched on the fence at the end of the alley, anger and fear twisting his face as he saw Illusion.

"You're back," he hissed, standing up precariously on the fence. Fire felt a chill ripple down her spine uneasily. Normally he wasn't so angry at queens returning with their families. "You know, Milk found Burn," he said calmly, springing down from the fence gracefully. "We killed him. And now we will do the same with you."

It was uneasy how calm his voice was. He was normally spitting with rage at this point. Fire tried to back away, but as she turned she realised she was surrounded by the cats. Coal wasn't next to her anymore, and she couldn't see him in the crowd. The cats formed a circle, with Fire and Illusion in the centre.

"What are they doing?" Illusion whispered fearfully, stepping behind Fire's paws. Fire wanted to reassure her kit, but she didn't know.

River stepped forwards, stretching and yawning, showing off his lion like teeth. "You are an abomination," he hissed at Illusion. "You are a mistake! You are weak! You must die!"

He sprang, carrying Fire off her paws and pinning her to the ground. She let out a screech of pain as the tom clawed her face. Blood spattered the ground, and Illusion shrieked with fear. Bravely, she rushed forwards, sinking her teeth into River's back leg. River let out a scream of pain, and kicked Illusion square in the face, sending her flying backwards. She landed heavily, blood clouding her vision and her gaze darkening.

Cats flashed in front of her eyes, and she could barely hear Fire's cries of pain. Suddenly, snapping back to reality, Illusion saw River standing in front of her, blood dripping from his jaws. Her head ached, and blood had glued one eye shut and was matting her fur. She snarled weakly, and the tom laughed cruelly. "I'm so scared," he hissed, stepping forwards threateningly. Despite all of the odds against her, Illusion leapt forward, raking her tiny claws across his eyes.

The cat screeched, falling backwards, paw pressed against his eye. "Get her!" he yowled, staggering to one side. Illusion ran, the cats parting to let her though, filled with sudden fear of the young she-kit. Blind with fear, Illusion follow the scent of Fire, back through the gap in the fence into the forest.

Not looking where she was going, Illusion crashed through the undergrowth, fear gripping at her heart. She kept feeling that cats were right behind her, imagining their claws sinking into her and ripping her apart, like Burn. Eventually she slowed down, blood loss and exhaustion making her dizzy. She swayed for a moment, before falling to the earth, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Illusion's vision swam. She kept hallucinating Fire's death over and over again, remembering her pained screams of agony, and her blood dripping from River's jaws.

"Are you ok?" Illusion heard an unfamiliar mew. Blinking, Illusion managed to focus on the cat's face. It was a tortoiseshell she-cat, a worried look crossing her face. "Are you alive?"

Illusion hissed, dragging herself to her paws, despite the throbbing all over her body. Her head felt like it was exploding, and she could barely stand. The cat jumped back, shocked by Illusion.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered fearfully. "Why are you like that? What cat hurt you? Why are you orange and black?"

Illusion's breath was ragged, and she could barely hear the cat. "Help me," she wailed, staggering to the side. The cat rushed to her side.

"Ok, I'll take you to horseplace," the cat mewed. "You'll be safe there."

"Thank you," Illusion gasped, tottering forwards. "Who are you? I am Illusion."

"I am Coriander," the tortoiseshell cat replied. "I'll carry you," Coriander murmured, picking her up and trotting through the forest. She reached the Thunderpath, and raced across it without any problems. Strange, unfamiliar smells flooded Illusion's nose as Coriander brought her up to her own home. A few twoleg dens were next to a strange smelling barn, with an empty wooden fence pen next to that.

"Where are you taking me?" Illusion wriggled from Coriander's grip, falling to the ground with a gasp.

"To the stables," Coriander nodded at the strange, smelly barn. Illusion shifted away, scared. "You'll be ok," she reassured. "The horses won't hurt you."

"Horses?! What are they?" Illusion squeaked. "I don't want to go in!"

"They won't hurt you, come in," Coriander padded up to the barn and slid through the door, which was open just a crack. Illusion hobbled after her, fear pulsing through her veins.

It was dark in the barn, unfamiliar scents flooding Illusion. "Coriander?" she mewed fearfully.

"This way," the she-cat replied. Illusion could just make out her tortoiseshell fur through the darkness. Strange, enormous flaps were on either side of her, and occasionally abnormal noises came from them, like clopping and strange sighs.

Illusion hurried to Coriander's side. Hay bales lined the back of the barn, a crack in the roof letting moonlight illuminate the hay. Coriander sprang up them to the very top, and she disappeared from view.

"Coriander?" Illusion called nervously. "I can't get up there. I'm too small, and my legs hurt."

An unfamiliar tom poked his head over the side, his facing twisting with shock and surprise as he saw her. "Why is your face like that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know what my face looks like," Illusion mewed impatiently. "Where is Coriander? I can't get up there."

"I'm here," the she-cat poked her head out next to the tom, and bounced down to the floor smoothly, as if she had done it her whole life. Picking up Illusion gently, she sprang swiftly to the top, where two nests made from hay greeted her.

Coriander placed her down, and the tom kept staring. "So you don't know what you look like?" the tom asked. Illusion shook her head. He was silent for a while. "I'm Smoky," he mewed.

"I'm Illusion," Illusion replied, before sitting down and starting to groom herself. As she licked more of the blood off her fur, it revealed more wounds and slashes. A gash spread right over the top of the orange side of her face, and it stung whenever she tried to wash it. Her orange foreleg was covered with cuts.

"What cat did this to you?" Smoky asked, settling down in his nest.

"The Tribe," Illusion responded. "On the other side of the forest."

"Never heard of them," Coriander mewed, scooping hay out of the bale to make Illusion a nest. "Now you can sleep here." She nodded at the scrappy nest.

"I'm hungry," Illusion complained.

"I'll catch you some mice in the morning," Coriander murmured. "Now sleep, little one." Illusion snuggled into her makeshift nest, but crept over to Coriander's side as the she-cat slept.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Milk shrank under the scrutinizing one-eyed glare of River. They were in an abandoned twoleg den's meadow, alone. The tiny she-kit, Illusion, had almost blinded the muscular tom. One eye was infected, and Milk was sure it was rotting inside his skull, while the other had recovered from the wound.

"You told me there was only one kit," River mewed calmly. Milk shivered with fear. River was only calm when cats were about to die.

"I only saw one kit," Milk meowed. River's glare intensified before he struck her across the face. She reeled back, seeing stars as she staggered to the side. River sank his claws into the side of her face, bringing her face so close to his she could taste his rancid breath.

"You will find me this kit, and bring her to me, alive!" he hissed, releasing her. "You have seven days to find her, and then report back to me. I'll decide how she dies. And if you don't you die." River looked at her. "Why are you still standing there?" he screeched. "Find that kit!"

Milk stumbled back, scurrying over the fence and bounding away from the twoleg den. She decided to return to the place she found Burn, racing through twoleg place, through a fence and into the forest. She managed to pick up a faint scent of Illusion, but it cut off abruptly, replaced with an unfamiliar scent of horse and twoleg.

"Will you teach me how to hunt?" Illusion bounced down to the floor, Coriander racing after her. Mice were thriving underneath the hay bales, and Illusion could hardly resist the tantalising scents any longer.

It had been a week after Illusion was first brought to horseplace, and although the horses still scared her, she grew to love her new home. She had heard of the wild cats that lived just beyond the horseplace, in _Clans_ , but she never dared to step foot outside of the horseplace.

"Ok," Coriander mewed, dropping into a crouch. "Copy me." She crept forward silently, before springing, lifting her paws clear off the ground and slamming them against the ground.

"I bet I can do that," Illusion quickly twittered, falling into a crouch perfectly imitating Coriander's. Waiting patiently for a mouse to crawl tentatively out from the enormous hay stack, before creeping forwards stealthily. But a horse neighed, and Illusion jumped a fraction too late. The mouse shot back into the hay, and Illusion slammed her paws onto the floor. "Mousedung!" she spat angrily.

"That was really good," Coriander purred, flicking her tail over her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault it got away."

"I'm going to catch one!" Illusion said confidently. "And I'll bring it you when I do!" The she-cat trotted away, out of the entrance of the barn. Scampering past the wooden pen, Illusion caught a whiff of mouse. Excitement whizzed through her veins, and she raced after it, forgetting that she was leaving the horseplace.

Suddenly, something struck her from behind, sending her flying off of her paws. She was turned around, seeing a pale cream she-cat snarling at her. "Back off," she hissed, bristling.

The she-cat growled, leaping at her. She sank her claws into Illusion's face, throwing her to the ground. Illusion lunged, sinking her teeth into the cat's lower jaw. She yowled in pain, pulling away, but Illusion held strong. The cat sank her claws into Illusion and ripped the cat away.

"Help!" Illusion yowled as the cat lunged at her again. The she-cat was suddenly ripped from Illusion by a muscular, blue-grey she-cat. They wrestled on the ground as three more strange cats raced over, before the pale she-cat ran away, screeching.

"Why are you here?" the she-cat growled, approaching Illusion and the other cats, before widening her eyes, staring at Illusion.

Illusion shrank under her gaze. "I was hunting," Illusion squeaked fearfully.

"She needs help, Mistystar," a light grey tabby tom said. "That cat hurt her badly, and she's only a kit."

The she-cat was quiet, seeming to consider the possibility. "I am Mistystar," she finally mewed. "Who are you, and what's wrong with your face?"

"I'm Illusion," Illusion mewed quietly. "And I don't know what my face looks like."

"We'll help you," Mistystar announced. She flicked her tail at two cats. "Mintfur and Splashpaw, take Illusion to Mothwing," Mistystar ordered.

"Immediately," the light grey tabby tom replied. He looked at her. "Splashpaw, make sure she doesn't fall behind," he growled.

The small dark grey tom, Splashpaw, fell in next to Illusion as she followed the tom, presumably Mintfur.

"So you don't know what you look like?" he asked her curiously. Illusion shook her head.

"Why do you all have funny names?" Illusion asked, puzzled.

Splashpaw smirked. "I'm Mintfur's apprentice, so I have paw on the end of my name," he explained. "Mintfur is a warrior, and my mentor, so he teaches me everything he knows. Mistystar's a leader, which is why she has _star_ on the end of her name, because Starclan accepts her as leader of Riverclan."

"What?!" Illusion asked, shocked. "Starclan? Riverclan? What are you on about?"

"Mothwing will explain," Splashpaw reassured. The three cats reached a stream, with clear burbling water.

"That's Riverclan camp, on the other side of the river," Splashpaw flicked his tail over the other side of the stream.

"How do you get there?" Illusion asked.

"We swim," Splashpaw replied.

Mintfur and Splashpaw slid smoothly into the water, and struck for the other side of the stream. Illusion anxiously followed them, the cold water biting through her fur. She gasped, kicking fruitlessly at the water as it carried her away.

"Help!" she yowled, but the water flooded into her mouth as she disappeared below the surface.

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded for so long! I've been drowning in schoolwork.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Water flooded Illusion's lungs, and she gagged underwater. Her eyes stung, and her fur was dragging her down. She kicked desperately, and a shadow fell over her above the water. Splashpaw's head broke through from the surface, and he dove after her. He sank his teeth into her scruff and emerged from the waters.

Churning through the water with his paws, Splashpaw fluently swam to the shore despite carrying Illusion. He pulled her ashore, where Mintfur was waiting.

"You should have told us you couldn't swim," Mintfur growled. Illusion coughed, spewing up stream water and fluffed up her fur.

"You need practice," Splashpaw reassured. "I was a dry-paw once, like you, but I learned to swim pretty easily.

Mintfur flicked his tail. "We are here," Mintfur announced, and Illusion suddenly noticed strange cats all around them. They were on a triangle island between two streams. A couple of den-looking objects were scattered around the island, and cats where everywhere. Illusion shied away, hiding behind Splashpaw.

"This is Illusion," Splashpaw flicked his tail at Illusion. The shocked stares settled on Illusion, some mouths even dropping open in shock.

"What's wrong with her?" a young golden cat gasped. "What's wrong with her _face?!_ "

"Nothing is wrong with her," Splashpaw hissed, bristling. "Mistystar told us to bring her to camp."

"She's not Clanborn," a brown tabby tom growled. "Starclan will never accept her as a member of this clan."

Illusion felt herself shrink under her fur. "Cats like you are the ones that killed my family," Illusion hissed. "I am strong enough to stand against you. If you don't want me, I will fight my way away."

The cats watched her silently. "She's a rogue," the golden she-cat hissed, stepping forward. "She doesn't know honour, or courage. You are like a rat to us. We don't want you here. Leave!" the she-cat sprang forwards, clutching Illusion with her claws and driving her to the ground. Illusion screeched, throwing the golden cat away. She sank her teeth into the cat's foreleg.

"Stop fighting me, and I'll let you keep your leg," Illusion snarled.

"Ok!" the golden cat wailed. "Let me go!"

Illusion dropped the cat, and she shrank away. Illusion panted, backing away to Splashpaw's side. The cats suddenly parted, and Mistystar padded past them. The young she-cat Illusion attacked cowered as Mistystar stared at her disapprovingly.

"I expected better of you, Goldenpaw, than to attack a new clan member," Mistystar growled. She turned to Illusion. "And you. That was skilled fighting. But you must never fight another clan member again, even in self-defence. Is that clear?"

Illusion nodded silently. Mistystar nodded in reply, before bounding onto a rock and the cats gathered around her. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" she yowled. The cats waited expectantly to speak. "We are letting a new apprentice join our ranks today. Illusion come forwards."

Illusion stepped forwards, feeling the stares of all the cats burning into her pelt. "Illusion, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Halfpaw."

"Actually," Illusion cut Mistystar off. Gasps of shock broke from cat's mouths. "I want to keep my name. I like it. If that's ok…" Illusion ran off uneasily, all clan cats looked shocked.

"Tha-that's ok," Mistystar muttered. "Ravencreek, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Carppelt, and you have shown yourself to be strong and hard working. You will be the mentor of Illusion and I expect you to pass on all you know to Illusion."

Ravencreek, a jet black she-cat with cloudy eyes bounded forwards. "Touch noses with me," Ravencreek rasped in a strange voice. Illusion leaned forwards hesitantly, her nose hovering in front of Ravencreek's.

Uneasy murmurs rippled through the cats as they dispersed, and Illusion chased after Ravencreek. "Can you swim? Or fish?" Ravencreek asked.

Illusion shook her head quietly. "I've never had fish," Illusion replied. "I have only ever caught mice." Ravencreek nodded knowingly.

"I'll show you Riverclan territory, but first you should probably learn to swim," Raven creek mewed, trotting to one side of the island and sliding smoothly into the water. "Do that," she mewed. "Just stand in the shallows."

Illusion carefully tip-pawed into the water, raising her paws high. The cold water quickly penetrated through her fur, making her gasp. Ravencreek backed away from her slowly, until her paws were churning the water to stay still. "Come here," she ordered. Illusion paddled towards the black cat, making her way steadily across the stream. It felt strange to have no ground under her paws, as if she was floating.

Ravencreek backed out onto the shore, and Illusion quickly swam after her. "You did it," Ravencreek purred, flicking her tail. "Now I'll show you the border to warm you up." The two cats trotted along the side of the stream, and reached a huge lake. A forest was on the far side, next to a large moor and a forest of gloomy pine trees.

"Wow," Illusion breathed. "I've never seen so much water before. Are there really other clans in the forest over there?"

"And on the moor, and the pine forest," Ravencreek flicked her tail at the lake. "You'll learn to swim to that island over there. Every full moon, all the clan cats will meet there, to tell the other clans our news."

"Why don't you just go and talk to them?" Illusion asked.

"We don't cross the border," Ravencreek said sharply. "Ever. Unless it's really necessary. We don't go into their territory, they don't come into ours."

Illusion gazed out over the water. "You don't seem to be living happily with these other clans," she mused, almost to herself.

"Illusion, around this lake, you kill or be killed," Ravencreek mewed. "It is simple. We are at peace now. But fights can get deadly in a heartbeat. Be wary, Illusion. Always check behind your back."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Milk sat in the abandoned twoleg garden, feeling River's one-eyed stare bore into her. "So you found her?" River asked evenly. Milk nodded silently. "Across the Thunderpath, in the horseplace?" Milk nodded again. "Well done," he growled. "Does she live with the kittypets at horseplace?"

"I don't know," Milk mewed, shaking with terror. No Tribe cat had seen River for a week, and had only heard his orders from his most dedicated cats. "I thought she did, but when I attacked her, the Clan cats turned up."

"Clan cats?" River laughed mirthlessly. "They are no match for us. You should have been able to defeat them. I'm disappointed with you."

Milk shivered as she heard pawsteps approaching her. A strange, rotting smell flooded her nostrils, making her gag. "I won't punish you this time," he growled. "But you're on thin ice. I have a plan."

"Rusty!" he screeched suddenly. A thin, young bright orange tom, slid over the fence and trotted up to them. His bones were clearly visible, and his face was sunken and tired. Milk was brave enough to look at him, but not to turn around and face River. "I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?" he mewed quietly.

"I need you to go to horseplace. Find a cat with a half-face, and gain her trust, then come back to me," River ordered.

"A cat with a half-face?" Rusty asked, confused.

"You'll know her when you see her," Milk answered, plucking up the courage to turn around. What she saw would haunt her for the rest of her days. The side of River's face with his wounded eye had almost completely rotted away, leaving parts of his jaw exposed. His face was twisted in a mask of permanent pain and rage, and Milk felt his gaze bore into her soul.

"Splashpaw!" Illusion called, bouncing through Riverclan camp to his side. Goldenpaw, her mentor, Reedwhisker, Briarnose, Tornfish and Frostsnout were on a border patrol, leaving Splashpaw and Illusion to hunt alone, but together.

"Oh, hi Illusion," Splashpaw mewed. Buzzardpaw, Goldenpaw's even more golden sister, glared at Illusion.

"Why are you here?" she growled. "Splashpaw doesn't want you here, and neither do I."

Splashpaw growled something at Buzzardpaw. "Um, Mistystar said we could fish at the lake," Illusion murmured, trailing off.

"Sure," Splashpaw mewed. "Let's go." They trotted to the stream on the lake's side, and swam across the stream leisurely, and both sat in front of the lake, watching the shadows flicker under the water. Splashpaw lunged, his claws sinking into a heavy carp, and pulling it out of the water.

"Nice," Illusion purred. Illusion's paw shot out, and she scooped up a fish, leaving it flopping on the ground. Ravencreek padded up to them.

"Well done," she purred. "You have done well with so little training Illusion. I can't believe you used to be a drypaw as well!" Illusion purred happily.

Splashpaw waded into the water, the lake water lapping at his chest. "Do you want to try water fighting?" Splashpaw asked. "Ravencreek can watch us, then tell Mintfur how we did."

"Ok," Ravencreek replied. "If I can see you well enough, that is." The she-cat's eyes had been decreasing in quality over time, her eyes clouding more and more.

Illusion trotted into the water, it was lukewarm. "Ok, three, two, one, go!" Illusion mewed, and both cats sprang at each other, twisting in mid-air before hitting the water. Bubbles turned the water white, and Illusion couldn't even see Splashpaw. He hit her out of nowhere, the force carrying her backwards. She pummelled Splashpaw with her hind paws, winding him. He gasped, and shot up for air. Illusion quickly followed, gasping for air.

"I beat you!" she meowed triumphantly as both cats swam back to shore.

"You sure did," Splashpaw wheezed, gasping. He threw up some water, before looking at her and grinning. "I'm ok."

Ravencreek nodded at their fish. "Take them to camp with you. I need to see Mothwing, and soon," Ravencreek mewed, rubbing her eyes painfully.

"Can you swim back to camp ok?" Illusion asked worriedly, picking up her fish.

"Yes, I'm ok," she wheezed.

The three cats trotted back to camp, heaving their fish across the stream, once they reached camp, all cats were crowded around Mistystar's rock, murmurs rippling through them. Ravencreek rushed to the medicine den, and Splashpaw and Illusion dump their prey at the fresh-kill pile, before rushing over to the crowd of cats.

"What happened?" Illusion asked Frostsnout, a pure white tom.

"There's a new cat," he answered. "He's called Rusty."

Illusion pushed past all the other cats, seeing a bright orange tom in a circle of Riverclan cats. He looked fearfully around at the other cats, until he saw her, and his face lit up.

And almost without realising, Illusion lit up too.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The new cat, Rusty, had decided to keep his own name, like Illusion. He was also a drypaw, like Illusion used to be.

Illusion sat next to Ravencreek in Mothwing's den, the she-cats eyes had only gotten worse. She couldn't even see, and Mothwing was doing everything to save them.

"Illusion? Are you still there?" Ravencreek rasped.

"I am, Ravencreek, I am," Illusion murmured softly, resting her tail across the black cats shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I can't finish your assessment with you," Ravencreek replied.

Buzzardpaw, Splashpaw and Goldenpaw, were being assessed for their warrior names, with their mentors, Mintfur, Reedwhisker and Tornfish. Illusion was too, before Ravencreek's sight deserted her completely.

"I won't have even trained an apprentice," Ravencreek mewed, almost silently. "I'm a failure."

"That's not true," Illusion whispered. "You have taught me everything I know." Ravencreek rested her head against Illusion's side.

Splashpaw poked his head into the medicine den. "We're back," he mewed. "We all passed our assesments." He slid over to Illusion's side. "Is she ok?" he whispered.

Illusion shook her head. "She's gone completely blind," Illusion whispered back. "Is your warrior ceremony now?"

Splashpaw nodded, and the two cats left the medicine den and joined the crowd around Buzzardpaw and Goldenpaw. Splashpaw quickly joined them, leaving Illusion to watch.

Mistystar, went on to rename Buzzardpaw as Buzzardsky, Goldenpaw as Goldenthorn, and finally, Splashpaw as Splashskip.

"Buzzardsky! Goldenthorn! Splashskip! Buzzardsky! Goldenthorn! Splashskip!" Riverclan called loudly, Illusion shouting loudest on Splashskip's new name.

The cats dispersed, and Splashskip bounded up to Illusion, his eyes shining happily.

"I'm so happy for you," she purred, brushing her pelt against his.

"Illusion," Mistystar called, sitting at the entrance of her den, her tail folded neatly over her paws.

"Got to go," Illusion meowed, before bounding over to Mistystar. "Yes, Mistystar?" she answered.

"I heard what happened to Ravencreek. And I'm sorry, for you and her," Mistystar mewed. Illusion's heart wrenched. She didn't want a new mentor. Ravencreek was perfect for her.

"I have decided Briarnose should be your new mentor," Mistystar continued. _Oh no!_ Illusion wailed silently in her head. Briarnose was the mother of stuck-up Goldenthorn and Buzzardsky. Mistystar flicked her tail. "I expect you to train as hard as you would with Ravencreek. I think Briarnose is at the fresh-kill pile." And with that Mistystar turned tail and left.

Illusion padded over to Briarnose, who was crouched next to Otterheart, her golden mate.

"Hi, Briarnose," Illusion said.

"Hello, Illusion," Briarnose growled, rising to her paws. "We're about to go on a border patrol. Come on." She loped swiftly out of camp, Illusion on her heels. They patrolled the border next to horseplace with Rusty, his mentor, Amberskip, Shadefang and Firefoot.

Rusty sniffed at the shiny, wire fence, curling up his lip. "Horses smell," he commented. "I can't believe you lived with them, Illusion!" He mrrowed with amusement, flicking her with his tail.

Illusion snorted. "I bet you're not brave enough to sneak into their pen," she growled quietly, nodding at a cat sized hole in the mesh. Rusty looked warily at it.

"Uh, I will if you will," he decided. Illusion glanced at the rest of the warriors. They were continuing without the pair of apprentices.

"Ok, three, two, one, go," both cats shot through the fence, just managing to squeeze into the field.

"Can you see a horse?" Rusty squinted his eyes, glaring at the empty field. Illusion could only make out a few brown shapes near the stables.

"Let's go look for one," Illusion bounded through the field, turning around. Rusty wasn't following her.

"Um, I think we should go back," Rusty said uncomfortably, shifting towards the hole. "I don't want Amberskip to get mad at me."

Illusion snorted. "Come on," Illusion coaxed. "I know cats over here. The horses won't hurt us." She smirked. "Unless you're too scared, of course."

Rusty immediately toughened. "I'm not scared," he growled. "I bet I can get closer to a horse than you."

"Ha!" Illusion laughed. She raced off abruptly at a tiny white horse. She got very close, before the horse shot off, making strange horse sounds. Rusty went for an enormous horse with huge, furry feet.

It lifted its hooves from the ground, flailing them in the air. It neighed anxiously, smashing the ground in front of Rusty.

"Rusty!" Illusion shrieked. "Run!" Rusty shot backwards, turning around and racing towards Illusion. The horse, stamped the ground another few times, before galloping at full speed towards the apprentices.

Illusion ran towards the fence, glancing over her shoulder. Most other horses had followed the big brown one, it must have been the leader of the herd. Rusty was lagging behind her, pure fear in his eyes.

She sped towards him, sinking her teeth into his scruff and dragging him along the ground. She could feeling the ground shaking as the horses approached. She shoved Rusty through the hole before following him. All the rest of the warriors on the patrol waited on the other side, they must have noticed the apprentices had disappeared. She collapsed on the other side, panting. The horses stamped angrily on the other side, neighing anxiously.

"You idiot," Briarnose hissed, dragging Illusion to her paws. "What were you thinking, going in there?" Her voice rose, angrily. "You'll never be a warrior if you keep messing around like a kit!"

"I don't want to be a warrior if it means being a fox-hearted mouse-brain like you!" Illusion shouted back. The cats fell silent.

"Then leave, _Half-face,_ " Briarnose snarled. Illusion looked around at the warriors. No cats defended her. "That's what Mistystar was going to call you," she snarled. "Because you're a _freak!_ "

"Fine," she snarled. Thunder struck in the distance, and rain began to fall. A flash burst from the moor, adding to the tense mood around the cats. She swung around to face Rusty. "Tell Splashpaw- I mean Splashskip that I'll miss him," she growled to Rusty, before spinning around and storming back to horseplace past the shiny mesh fence.

Making her way through the wet ground and walking back up to horseplace, Illusion heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, baring her teeth, until she realised it was Rusty.

"Rusty," she sighed. "Go back to the clan. You have a lot waiting for you there. I know cats at horseplace. I can stay there."

"What? Illusion, you can't leave!" Rusty gaped. "You're such a strong cat!"

Illusion sighed again. "Why don't you come to horseplace with me for a while? I'll be happy there," Illusion asked.

"Sure," Rusty answered. The two cats walked through the rain, lightning striking around them in the distance. They reached horseplace, and approached the barn, when lightning struck in front of them.

The flash almost blinded Illusion, the heat searing the cats. Illusion crouched, yowling in pain. The stable burst into flames, despite the pummelling rain. Pained horse screeches erupted from inside.

 _Coriander! Smoky!_ Illusion suddenly thought, fear pulsing through her veins. She dashed towards the blazing flames, the fire singing her fur.

"Illusion!" Rusty yowled, but she paid him no attention. Running through the open door, Illusion was almost crushed by terrified horses crushing their stable doors down. Wailing and dodging between the smashing hooves, Illusion ran further into the stables. Some smaller horses didn't manage to escape from their stables, and they were destined to be burned alive.

The stack of hay at the back of the stable was a blazing ball of flames. A burned shape shot out, wailing with pain.

"Coriander!" Illusion yowled. The smoke filled her lungs, and she choked. "We have to go!"

"Smoky!" she wailed. "Where is he? I need to find him! He was at the top of the bale!"

"He's gone," Illusion whispered. The heat was getting unbearable. Her paws felt as though they were on fire, and she had several burns on her body. "We need to go."

She wailed, Illusion leading her out of the stable. The roof creaked, and collapsed, blocking their way. It was blazing, too hot to walk on. "We're going to die!" Coriander screeched.

Suddenly a ball of ginger fur shot through the fire, landing at their paws. "Rusty!" Illusion rasped. "You shouldn't have come. We can't make it out."

"You will," Rusty growled. He sank his teeth into Illusion's scruff, hauling her across the burning piece of ceiling, despite the burns on his paws. He dropped Illusion at the other side, returning to bring Coriander across. Illusion crawled out the door to the open, fresh air and collapsed. Rusty and Coriander soon followed, falling down next to her.

Illusion closed her eyes, and suddenly the pain was no more.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Rusty dragged himself to his blistered paws, pain searing through his legs. He gritted his teeth and staggered from the horseplace. Coriander and Illusion were still passed out on the ground in front of the smouldering stables. It was still dark, and the bright embers lit up horseplace.

Managing to crawl across Thunderpath without being hit by a monster, Rusty traversed through the forest towards twoleg place. He finally reached the Tribe's territory and crawled into the abandoned twoleg garden.

"You're here," River growled, stalking forwards out of the shadows. He carried a strong scent of death and decay with him.

"She trusts me," Rusty rasped, struggling to his throbbing paws.

"Wait for the time," Rover ordered. "She needs to be skilled, and believe she is strong. She needs to feel _pain_." River spat. He sank his claws into Rusty, pulling him forwards so his face was inches from River. He murmured something almost inaudible into Rusty's ear.

Rusty felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't do that to Illusion. But he _had_ to.

Splashskip bounded into camp, a huge fish in his jaws. Buzzardky was right behind him, carrying her own catch. Splashskip dumped his fish at the fresh-kill pile, and looked into the apprentices den for Rusty and Illusion. Splashskip had taken a liking to the clumsy young tom, and Illusion, she was his best friend. He didn't care about her… disfigurement, unlike most of the other clan members. She was a loyal Riverclan cat, through and through.

He suddenly noticed the mutterings of clan members, some looking surprised, others looking plain disgusted. "What has happened?" he asked to no cat in particular. "Where's Illusion? Where's Rusty?"

"They left," Goldenthorn snarled, tail thrashing angrily. "I knew they weren't loyal, those cowards. They wouldn't even take their clan names!"

Splashskip raised his lip in a snarl. "That isn't true," he growled, bristling. "Where did they go?"

"Horseplace," Goldenthorn spat. "Such a kittypet."

Splashpaw ignored Goldenthorn's harsh words. "Tell Mistystar I'll be back soon. I'm going to find Illusion." Splashskip bounded from camp, leaving Goldenthorn with her mouth hanging open in shock.

He stretched his muscles, leaping across the stream before falling into the water and swimming strongly to the other side of the bank. Shaking his thick grey fur, he loped swiftly towards horseplace. Skipping deftly in between trees, briefly Splashskip felt like he wanted to be a part of Windclan. Imagine feeling the wind rush through your fur every day, instead of being wet.

Splashskip slowed down as he approached horseplace. He had never been around twolegs before, never mind horses. Taking a deep breath, Splashskip followed Illusion and Rusty's scent. He found the cinders of what Illusion referred to as a _stable_ , and Illusion, Rusty and a cat Splashskip didn't recognise. Rusty was awake, while Illusion and the other cat were both unconscious.

"Rusty!" Splashskip exclaimed, rushing over to the apprentice.

"Hi, Splashskip," Rusty mewed, his voice sounding dull and sad.

"Is Illusion ok?" Splashskip asked, licking the black and ginger cat.

"I think so," Rusty said, stepping over to the unconscious cat.

Splashskip licked Illusion, settling down next to her. "Please wake up," he whispered into her ear. Her ear flicked, and rustled. Splashskip gently pushed her, and she snapped into wakefulness into a jolt.

"Rusty? Coriander? Splashskip!" Illusion lit up on Splashskip's name. He purred. "You're here." She purred, snuggling up next to him.

"Rusty!" Illusion bounced up, trying to run to Rusty, but falling on her paws with a shriek of pain.

"Illusion! Illusion, are you ok?" Splashskip helped the apprentice to her paws.

"Yes," she gasped. "My paws hurt, from the fire. The stable burned down- The stable!" Illusion glanced over Splashskip in dismay, horror spreading across her face. "Smoky…?" Splashskip heard Illusion's hopeless mew, and felt his heartstrings tug.

"Rusty, can you wake Coriander?" Illusion asked. Rusty nodded, trotting over to Coriander and gently nuzzling her awake. The tortoiseshell cat rose to her paws slowly, her face blank.

"Smoky…" she turned around, and was silent. "My home…" she trailed off, utter despair in her voice.

"Coriander," shakily, Illusion walked over to Coriander, and the two cats leant against each other. "Come live with us. Please."

"I have nowhere else to go," Coriander said coldly.

The cats made their way back to Riverclan camp, managing to coax Coriander across the stream.

Murmurs broke through the camp as cats noticed the arrival of Coriander and the return of Rusty and Illusion.

"Illusion?" A familiar black head poked out of the medicine den.

"Ravencreek!" Illusion ran over, despite her painful paws and burns, and touched noses with Ravencreek.

"I'm so glad you're back," Ravencreek purred. Mothwing stepped beside her and gasped.

"Illusion! Rusty! What happened?" Mothwing asked. "All of you three need serious treatment, now!"

She took the three cats inside, and gave them bitter herbs to eat and poultices to put on their burns. The pains were immediately soothed, and Illusion felt strangely calm.

"You'll be a warrior soon," Ravencreek purred, sidling up to Illusion. "I'm proud of you, no matter what other cats think."

Illusion slept, until she was awoken by Rusty. "I think Coriander is getting her warrior name," Rusty murmured, sounding as though he wasn't too excited. Illusion slipped out of the medicine den, joining the cats gathered around Coriander and Mistystar.

"Coriander, you have not trained in this clan, but I believe you are experienced enough to receive a warrior name. Coriander, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Mistystar asked solemnly.

Coriander paused, thinking, before finally replying, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Coriander, from this moment you will be known as Corianderbrook. Starclan honours your skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

"Corianderbrook! Corianderbrook!" Illusion shouted along with the other cats, before they dispersed.

Illusion tottered back to Mothwing. "When can I pick up my apprentice training again?" she asked.

"Not for a few days, but soon," Mothwing advised. Illusion sighed, falling back to sleep beside Ravencreek.

River paced back and forth, waiting for Milk. When the she-cat finally bounced over the fence, River smiled, something he rarely did.

"Good news, Milk," he growled. He could feel her shiver, even though he wasn't close to her, and he laughed inside. "That little kit's home has burned down."

Milk lit up. "That's, that's great, right?"

He nodded, and she relaxed. "I have a different plan to kill her," River stepped forwards, whispering his plan in Milk's ear.

She shivered stepping away. Her stomach lurched. This plan didn't involve her. That meant she wasn't needed. And when cats weren't needed, they died.

"I know what you're thinking, Milk. And you're right. If I were you, I'd start running."

Milk didn't need a second warning. She flew over the fence, tail streaming out behind her as she ran. River was onto her. And she wasn't going to end up like Illusion was.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Illusion bounded out of the medicine den, stretching her unused muscles gratefully. She hadn't been allowed out in days, and it felt great to be moving again.

"Illusion," Mistystar called, beckoning her with her tail. Illusion padded over.

"Yes, Mistystar?" Illusion asked.

"Since your previous disaster with Briarnose, I've decided I will become your temporary mentor, as you are very close to finishing your training," Mistystar announced.

"That's great, Mistystar! I didn't really get on with Briarnose," Illusion replied. Mistystar nodded, standing up and stretching.

"Let's get going," she meowed, trotting from camp and swimming across the stream, Illusion following close behind.

"We'll patrol the Shadowclan border," Mistystar mewed, flicking her tail towards the border. "There will be an extra to your assessment later."

Illusion nodded, and the two cats set off along the Border. The overwhelming Shadowclan scent assaulted Illusion's nose, and she wrinkled her muzzle. "Do they really have to put so many scent markers along their side of the border?" Illusion complained, taking a quick sniff on Riverclan's side.

Mistystar shrugged. "They're just very protective of their territory," Mistystar responded.

Illusion caught a whiff of unfamiliar musky scent, and identified it as fox. It wasn't very stale. Illusion bristled. "Mistystar, can you smell that?"

"Yes," Mistystar whispered. Illusion turned, and the leader was crouched low to the ground, her eyes fixed on something just inside Riverclan territory. Slowly turning, Illusion noticed the enormous fox Mistystar was staring at.

"What do we do?" Illusion hissed, sidestepping towards Mistystar.

"We'll chase it off," Mistystar growled. "If it goes into ShadowClan's territory, we will have to chase it somewhere else. We can't dump this burden on Blackstar and his clan."

The two cats stalked forwards, their bellies brushing the ground. Once they were close, Illusion sprang, sinking her claws into the fox's orange fur. It yowled, spinning around and snapping at Illusion.

Mistystar shot forwards, snarling, and lunged at the fox's throat. It shook her off before her teeth could sink too deep, and rolled over, almost crushing Illusion. She jumped off in the nick of time.

A Shadowclan patrol of three suddenly burst through the trees, yowling. They sprang onto the fox, almost pulling it over. The fox snarled, biting at a cat, and a sinister snap came from its body, and it fell to the ground.

The fox turned and ran into the pine forest. "It's going to Shadowclan camp!" a tabby brown she-cat shrieked, and the four cats charged after the fox. The unfortunate fallen cat did not get up.

The cats barrelled through the forest, approaching Shadowclan camp. They burst into the camp, and were greeted with a sight of horror. Cats were shrieking and dashing for nowhere in particular. A dead cat lay in the clearing. The fox had destroyed the nursery, and a helpless queen crouched over her kits. The fox clawed away a small, shrieking kit, and tossed it aside.

Illusion screeched, leaping and soaring through the air, using all of her strength to throw the fox aside. Snarling, she sank her teeth into the side of the fox's neck. He tried to shake her off, bit she clung on determinedly.

Blackstar tackled the fox, sinking his teeth into its flank. Illusion positioned herself differently and sank her teeth deeper into the fox's neck.

Blood slowly began to seep out, before turning into a river of blood. The fox slowed down, until he sank slowly from his paws onto the ground. Illusion let go, backing away. The fox was breathing heavily. The fox opened his eyes, and watched Illusion with a sad, pathetic stare. Illusion stepped forward, slashing the fox's throat and quickly ending his life.

Shadowclan was a mess, Illusion realised, looking around. Several cats lay dead, and a few were creeping back, absolute fear in their eyes. The queen watched her two remaining kits, shock covering her face, as if she couldn't believe what happened to her kit. She crept over to the kit's body.

"Cloverkit?" she whispered, before looking up at Illusion. Her two kits crouched in front of their dead sibling. Illusion braced herself for the volley of heartbroken insults. "Thank you," the queen murmured, pulling her kits closer with her tail. "If it weren't for you we'd all be dead."

"I couldn't watch innocent cats be killed," Illusion murmured. "No matter where they are from."

"You are a noble warrior," she responded. "Riverclan should be glad to have you."

"Thank you Mistystar, Illusion," Blackstar growled. "You saved us. But we can take care of ourselves now."

Mistystar dipped her head, and the two Riverclan cats turned and headed back to their own territory.

"Well done, Illusion," Mistystar mewed. "You fought well, even for another clan. This is the final part of your assessment. You showed your skills and courage. I will be glad to announce you as a warrior."

"Thank you," Illusion gasped. She was tired from her fight. They crossed the border, and found the dead Shadowclan warrior just next to Shadowclan territory. "Poor cat," Illusion murmured.

"I'll send a patrol to pick him up later," Mistystar said. "We deserve a break after that."

The two cats swam across the stream, entering Riverclan camp. Rusty bounded towards them, touching noses with Illusion. "Where were you? Why do you _smell_ so bad?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"We found a fox on Riverclan territory, and it ran into Shadowclan camp. We fought it off, and now we're back," Illusion explained. "And Mistystar is giving me my warrior ceremony!"

"Illusion, that's great!" Rusty purred, brushing his fur against Illusion's. She purred too. "You probably need to see Mothwing again, with your cuts," Rusty added. Illusion nodded, and padded to Mothwing's den.

The medicine cat wasn't in her den, and Mistystar called the cats to gather. Illusion bounded forwards, her eyes shining.

"Illusion, come forwards," she called. "Illusion, do you want to keep your name, or receive your warrior name?"

"I would like to keep my own name, please," Illusion requested. Mistystar nodded understandingly.

"I, Mistystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Illusion, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Mistystar asked.

"I do," Illusion meowed unwaveringly. She had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior label. Starclan honours your fighting skills and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan," Mistystar announced. Illusion felt pride burn through her. Then, unexpectedly, Mistystar swivelled to face Rusty.

She repeated the ceremony, to the surprise of all the clan cats, and also announced Rusty as a warrior.

"Illusion! Rusty! Illusion! Rusty!" Illusion could feel nothing but happiness as the clan called out her name. Some cats struggled to accept her, and some would never trust her with anything, but she was Riverclan now. She had earned her place in the clan.

Illusion sat next to Rusty, and felt his tail twine around hers. Rusty gulped. The time was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Rusty sat in the darkness, watching Illusion's flank rise and fall as she slept. Mistystar had sent them to investigate the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath, as an extra to their warrior assessments a few days after their ceremony.

Rusty closed his eyes, his emotions conflicting inside him. He loved Illusion. Illusion loved him. _How can I do this? How can I be such a traitor? How can I be such a monster?_ Rusty thought to himself.

He stepped towards Illusion, pinning her sleeping form to the ground. She awoke, glancing worriedly at Rusty's claws. "Rusty? What are you doing?" she asked worriedly. _She trusts me,_ Rusty wailed to himself.

"Rusty, please get off," anxiousness grew in her voice, and she began to struggle.

"Don't struggle, Illusion," Rusty whispered. She immediately relaxed, but fear was still in her gaze. "I'm sorry, Illusion. I didn't want to have to do this."

"Do what? What are you doing to me?"

Extending his claws, Rusty ripped his claws all the way down Illusion's belly without hesitation. A horrible wound immediately opened up, and Illusion's face was opened in a frozen mask of confusion and pain and a soundless scream. She tried to speak, but coughed up blood onto the ground.

"How could you do this to me?" she rasped weakly as blood ran smoothly from the wound. Sadness, disappointment, confusion and pain burned through Rusty's soul through Illusion's gaze.

Rusty closed his eyes, pain coursing through him. "I'm sorry," he repeated, turning around and running through the forest.

Milk blundered through the forest, forgetting completely about covering her tracks. Hunger gnawed at her belly, and thirst burned at the back of her throat. Smells filled the air, twoleg, thunderpath… and cat.

Milk sniffed, following the vague scent, before coming across a familiar, blood-stained body. Milk recognised her, her fur was split down her back in black and orange.

 _That chimera cat River wanted to kill…_ Milk thought, sniffing the body. Placing a paw on the cat's side, she felt the faint pulse of life deep inside the cat.

Milk thought for a moment. River wanted to kill both of them. Maybe they could join together? Milk knew of the clan cats she lived with, and they were strong.

Milk shook her head. She didn't have time to think. If she changed her mind, she could always kill her later. Gathering some cobwebs to stop the blood flowing thickly from her wound, Milk stopped the bleeding. Now all she could do was hunt for the cat and herself.

Padding through the forest and noticing a vole, Milk dropped into a crouch and crept forward. The vole twitched its ears, but didn't run. Milk pounced, landing paw first onto the vole and killing it with a swift bite. Milk couldn't help feeling a surge of pride shoot through her. It was a long time since she caught her own prey.

Taking it back to the cat, she realised she started to twitch. Placing the vole in front of her, Milk backed away, grooming herself until the cat began to move.

She gasped in pain, falling back into unconsciousness. _Great,_ Milk thought, rolling her eyes. It would take the cat forever to wake up. Laying down, the she-cat dozed until sun-high.

She awoke to see the cat staring at her, her gaze filled with hate.

"Don't think I don't know you," she snarled weakly. Milk noticed that the vole was gone.

"Don't thank me for the vole, why don't you," Milk growled coldly. She immediately regretted her decision of saving the cat.

"You killed Burn," the cat continued, as if Milk hadn't said anything. "And I hate you. I don't care that you saved me. I'd rather be dead."

Milk stood up. "Then I'll leave you to die here," she snarled, stalking away. The wounded cat laughed mirthlessly, but Milk heard her voice crack. She knew the cat was afraid to die. What cat wasn't?

Milk crouched, watching the cat. She had to admire her resolute stubbornness, despite the hate she felt toward the unlikable cat. "I know you're there," the cat snarled, trying to shift but crying out in pain. "You know my clan will come for me. And they'll kill you."

Milk laughed humourlessly. "You'll be dead by the time they reach you," Milk reassured, coming back into the cat's vision. "River wants rid of both of us," she growled. "The only way you're leaving here alive is if I help you, and the only way I will help you is if you promise me a place in your _clan._ "

The cat looked surprised. "You want to join the clan?" she asked. Milk nodded.

"Maybe," she growled, laying down her head.

"I'll _maybe_ save you," Milk replied.

"Did you know Rusty?" the cat whispered after a pause. She didn't raise her head.

Milk nodded. "He was the runt. No cat respected him. He was ordered around by everyone. Most cats didn't even learn his name. He was nothing."

She heard the cat sob with pain, and it probably wasn't from her wound. "How could he do this to me," she whispered to herself. "I _loved_ him." Milk suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. No cat loved her. The Tribe cats never liked her, she led most of the tribe's queens to their death, and now even River wanted her dead.

"We're not so different, you and I," Milk commented, folding her paws underneath.

The cat's face quickly turned angry. "We are nothing alike," she snarled. "I'd rather die than be like you."

"Think about it," Milk replied, shuffling closer. "We both have to no cats to love us. We are both on our own. And we are both depending on each other."

The cat looked her in the eyes, hate burning in her gaze, but understanding too. "I guess so," she growled. "But just because we are relying on each other, don't expect me to hate you any less."

"Don't think that I like you either," Milk growled. "You are partly the reason River wants me dead. That scum, after all I did for him," Milk spat. The cat looked at her, and a glimmer of a smirk flickered across her face.

The cats looked at each other, and saw the dark hunger for revenge flicker in the other's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Splashskip crouched at one side of the Thunderpath, a shiver of apprehension running up his spine.

Rusty and Illusion hadn't returned after being away for two days. Mistystar had only expected their journey to last a night at least, and Splashskip had been sent to retrieve them.

Shooting across the Thunderpath, Splashskip caught a stale scent of Illusion, Rusty, and a cat he didn't recognise. He tracked the scent, and almost crashed into a pale cream she-cat. She broke into a snarl, scratching her claws swiftly across Splashskip's nose.

He yowled, pouncing onto her and digging his claws into her side. She snarled, raking her hind claws down Splashskip's belly. Splashskip sank his teeth into the cat's shoulder and threw her aside.

"You're a clan cat, aren't you?" she snarled, backing away from Splashskip. "Why are you trying to kill the cat that saved her?"

Splashskip panted, but didn't attack the cat again. "Where is Illusion?" he growled, digging his claws into the turf.

Turning on her tail, the cat led Splashskip through the forest, and into a clearing where Illusion was lying.

She opened her eyes as Splashskip approached, and her face lit up. "Splashskip!" she gasped, shuffling forwards. Splashskip shoved past the cream she-cat, bounding up to Illusion and touching noses with her. Splashskip noticed the stale scent of blood, and red-brown staining the ground. Illusion was lying on her front, and nothing seemed to be wrong with her, apart from the fact she hadn't moved to greet Splashskip.

"Are you ok?" Splashskip asked, licking over Illusion's ear.

Illusion held her breath, her voice faltering. "Rusty," she breathed, almost inaudibly. "He attacked me." She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to forget the moment she realised Rusty had betrayed her. "He tried to kill me. He was never a clan cat. He was just in Riverclan so he could gain my trust, then kill me."

Rage fired through Splashskip, and his lip curled in a snarl.

"Illusion, I'm so glad you're still alive," Splashskip could only just muster the words through his anger, letting his nose touch her shoulder. His gaze turned to the cream she-cat. "Who is this?" he growled, flicking his tail at Milk.

"She's Milk," Illusion mewed, no emotion showing in her voice.

"Why is she here?" Splashskip snarled, his neck fur bristling.

"I'm the one who saved her," she snarled back. Splashskip's neck fur lay flat, and he glanced at Illusion. She sent him a small nod.

Splashskip sank his nose into Illusion's fur. "Can you walk? Can you swim?" he asked. She breathed in sharply, before rising wobbly to her paws. The ground was stained with blood underneath her, and dust clung to her belly.

She managed a few steps forward, wincing. "I can make it," she breathed. Letting Illusion lean against his shoulder, Splashskip led the two other cats back towards Riverclan territory. Milk had expressed an interest in joining Riverclan, but Splashskip was unsure if she could adjust to clan life.

"How am I going to swim across the stream?" Illusion asked uncertainly, dipping her paw in the water. She was painfully weak after their journey, and swimming wouldn't do her wounds any help.

"You swim?" Milk asked, horrified. She stared at the water, apprehension flickering across her face.

Illusion nodded, slowly wading into the water, fear streaming through her as her paws lifted off the stream bed. Splashskip swam beside her, keeping her from being carried downstream by the current. She reached the bank, and waited for Milk to cross.

The cream cat watched the water, fear plastered across her face. SPlashskip sighed, rolling his eyes. He bounded across the water, his paws barely breaking its surface.

He coaxed her into the water, and held her from drifting down the stream. She splashed the water fruitlessly with her paws, and Illusion could see Splashskip grind his teeth with frustration.

"I did it!" Milk meowed happily, shooting out of the stream, water streaming behind her.

"We need to get you to Mothwing," Splashskip murmured, approaching Illusion hurriedly. "I'll tell Mistystar what happened."

Illusion shuffled over to the medicine den. Mothwing looked up from the herbs she was sorting, and gasped. "Illusion! You're back!" she purred.

"Yes," she panted. "I'm hurt. I need your help." Crouching down and rolling onto her side, she showed Mothwing her wounded belly.

"Illusion! What happened?" Mothwing spun on her heels, collecting some herbs and chewing them into a pulp.

"Mistystar will explain soon," Illusion replied, lying down her head and closing her eyes. Her lungs hurt from the journey, and her stomach felt numb and wet.

After what felt like an entire moon, she heard Mistystar call from outside. "You may join them for Mistystar's announcement, but come straight back to me," Mothwing ordered. Illusion padded slowly outside, sitting stiffly beside Splashskip.

"I have heard that on their exploration, Rusty attacked Illusion, and left her to bleed to death. Luckily, Milk found her, and saved her life." Murmurs broke out through the cats, and some, including Buzzardsky, glanced at Illusion and Milk.

"Milk has now requested to join the clan," Mistystar continued. "I will grant her this wish." Mistystar performed the warrior ceremony, newly naming Milk as Dawncloud.

"Now, addressing the threat of the Tribe," Mistystar continued. "I have been informed they are much larger than us, about the size of all of the clans combined. They are dangerous. Once River, their leader, finds out that Illusion still lives, he will probably hunt the clans down. We need to be ready."

The cats broke out in uproar, fearful yowls erupting from the cats. Terror flashed in their eyes. Only Dawncloud was calm.

"Silence!" Mistystar yowled. The cats were immediately quiet. "There is a Gathering tonight. I will warn the other clans, but the Tribe has made no attacks yet. Be careful, but don't be paranoid. We will be safe. You may go."

Illusion shivered with fear. River wasn't coming for the clans. He was coming for her.


	12. Chapter 12

12

The full moon reflected in the lake as the Riverclan cats swam through the water after Mistystar. It was the gathering, and Illusion was anxious to hear the clans' reaction to the Tribe.

She swam side by side with Corianderbrook, both cats were silent. Illusion knew it had been hard for the she-cat to adjust to clan life after her home had burned, but she had to be strong. They all had to.

"Are you excited for the Gathering?" Corianderbrook murmured as they arose out of the water.

"I'm nervous," Illusion confessed, bushing up her fur. It didn't feel right to not have Splashskip by her side.

Corianderbrook nodded understandingly. "I get how you feel," she mewed, padding up into the clearing where the Gathering was held. Riverclan was the first to arrive, as they always were.

The other clans arrived a few minutes later, and the clan leaders took their places on their branches. "I shall start," Mistystar quickly announced, and Bramblestar shot her a glare. "Riverclan knows about the tribe, a threat not just to Riverclan, but all the clans. They aren't here yet. But they are coming, and I worry they could destroy us all."

Murmurs of fear broke out through the cats. "Why should we be bothered with this?" a cat called out.

"Why don't we just drive them out?" another cat yowled.

"Then it won't be our problem anymore!"

The clearing erupted into chaos, all cats screeching their opinions. Illusion watched in fear as she saw the moonlight glint against angry teeth and claws.

"Silence!" Blackstar yowled, his tail thrashing angrily. "We can't leave Riverclan to their fate. We know the Tribe hasn't attacked, but when it does, we can't just stand by and watch Riverclan be attacked, even if they brought the tribe here in the first place. We have to band together when the time comes, even if it is against the warrior code. Sometimes we can't be loyal to the warrior code to be loyal to Starclan."

Illusion was surprised to hear such a heartfelt speech from Blackstar, the coldest of the clan leaders. Mistystar dipped her head in agreement. "We will all need help in this time," she added. "Even is Riverclan leaves, I doubt that the Tribe won't still attack. They could use this land for their selves."

"Just because Windclan will help you with the Tribe, don't expect any alliances," Onestar growled, bristling. "This is for us as much as it is for you."

Bramblestar nodded in agreement. "Nothing else is agreed. This fight, and that's all," he added. Cats below murmured in agreement.

"Odd of Blackstar," Corianderbrook mused quietly. "It's not like him to suggest an alliance." Illusion nodded in agreement.

Bramblestar silenced the cats with a flick of his tail. "I think that this gathering should come to a close," he mewed. The leaders nodded.

Some cats stayed to gossip with cats from other clans, but Illusion and Corianderbrook stayed put, silent. No cats approached them. Illusion couldn't help feeling cats didn't approach them because they were freaked out by her face. The other clans hadn't grown used to it, since she hadn't been to many gatherings.

Mistystar hopped down from her branch, flicking her tail to bring Riverclan to her. They flooded off the island into the water. The moonlight illuminated the water, giving the lake a natural sheen. Illusion felt a sense of calm flood over her.

Pulling herself onto the shore and trotting towards camp with the other cats, Illusion caught a familiar scent on the air. She paused to take a deep, long breath, and she caught it again.

 _Is that… Rusty?_ Illusion felt her heart lurch as she remembered the treacherous cat, and the scar on her belly began to itch, almost as if a reminder. She shivered. _What is he doing here?_

Her nose to the ground, Illusion followed the trail, away from the other cats. The scent got stronger and stronger, until she noticed a flash of red fur between the trees. Forcing her fur to lie flat, she crouched to the ground and crept forwards.

Rusty lay flat, his eyes flicking and his nose twitching. He was just out of sight of Reedwhisker, Riverclan's deputy. Illusion felt sick.

The deputy was all alone, stalking a small bird. Rusty suddenly shot up, claws extended, and sank them into Reedwhisker's shoulders. He screeched, whirling around, but Rusty clung on, teeth bared and sinking them into the side of Reedwhisker's throat and tearing.

Illusion shot out, yowling, and barrelling into Rusty, knocking him aside. He snarled, lunging at her before backing away out of sight, shooting away.

Illusion spun around, rushing up to Reedwhisker. "Are you ok?" she gasped, his blood staining the grass bright red.

He tried to speak, but only made an awful gurgle. Managing to drag himself to his paws, he leaned against Illusion and padded their way back through the moonlit forest. His steps were short and shaky, and Illusion feared he wouldn't make it across the stream.

They reached the stream, and Illusion yowled for help. Mistystar approached them, shooting across the stream.

"What happened here?" she demanded, eyes widening in shock.

"Rusty came back," Illusion choked on her own words. "He attacked Reedwhisker.

Mistystar glanced at Reedwhisker. "Is this true?"

He nodded silently. "Illusion, go fetch Mothwing, and quickly," Mistystar ordered. Illusion nodded, speeding across the stream and bursting into the medicine's den.

"Reedwhisker's hurt," she panted. Mothwing's eyes widened with shock, stuffing herbs into her mouth and following Illusion back to Reedwhisker.

"Will he live?" Mistystar asked worriedly as Mothwing leaned over Reedwhisker. Her expression was grim.

"I don't know," Mothwing said simply. "Illusion, get another cat and bring me as many herbs from my den as you can," Mothwing ordered. "Get marigold and cobweb." Illusion nodded, swimming back across the stream.

"What is happening?" Dawncloud called after Illusion after she squeezed into the medicine den.

"Reedwhisker's hurt," Illusion panted breathlessly. "Get marigold and cobweb."

Dawncloud nodded, following Illusion with herbs stuff into her mouth. They gave them to Mothwing, and watched worriedly as it became darker. Mistystar floated back across the stream to check on Reedwhisker every so often, but she seemed to have given up on Reedwhisker already.

"Was it Rusty?" Dawncloud asked quietly. Illusion nodded silently. She chuckled mirthlessly, shaking her head. "That would have been my job. It seems he has received an upgrade. River's cats won't be happy about that."

Illusion lifted her head, letting her blue and green eyes settle on Dawncloud. "What do you mean?" Illusion growled, feeling her fur lift.

"Rusty was a runt, and now he is more important than almost all of the other Tribe cats," Dawncloud explained. "He could be the next leader. Only one other runt became that important, and that was River himself."

Illusion's eyes widened in shock. "River was a runt?" she gasped. "How? When?"

"He was a kittypet first," Dawncloud replied. "All fluffy and weak. Until twoleg kits attacked him. Then he decided to leave. He found the tribe, and he was attacked again, even worse this time. But he survived, and joined as the lowest, a runt. Then, once he was older, he murdered our leader whilst he was sleeping. And that's how another cat takes leadership. The tribe cats are cats of murder, no cat ever survives long enough to see themselves die of natural causes. They are always stabbed in the back by the cats they least expect."

Illusion felt herself shiver. "Does that mean Rusty will be the next leader?" she asked. She couldn't imagine the soft, lovable cat she knew leading a bloodthirsty tribe.

Dawncloud shrugged. "Maybe. Once the power goes to his head though, River will have him chased out, or murdered."

"I doubt any cat could take River down," Illusion replied, glancing at Reedwhisker's still body. "He will pick us all off, one by one."

"Illusion."

Illusion jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. She spun around, her eyes inches from Buzzardsky's golden ones. "Um, can I, uh, talk to you?" she stuttered nervously. Her golden pelt shimmered in the darkness, like a fish's scales.

"Ok," Illusion replied, following Buzzardsky to a secluded area.

"Um, Illusion, I'm sorry how I was unfair to you when you joined the clan," Buzzardsky began. "But now I know you are a strong warrior. And I'd like to ask you to mentor one of my kits."

Illusion glanced at Buzzardsky's belly in the moonlight, and noticed it looked large and plump. "I'd love to," Illusion replied. "Who's their father?"

"Watercreek," Buzzardsky replied. Illusion nodded. The dark grey tom was Ravencreek's son, and strong and brave. Buzzardsky dipped her head in appreciation, spinning around and padding away.

Illusion made her way back to Dawncloud, Mothwing and Reedwhisker. The two cats were hunched over Reedwhisker, their eyes wide in shock.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Illusion rushed up to Reedwhisker, sniffing the still cat, before she realised he was dead.

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, my internet was out for a really long time. This chapter isn't particularly good anyway, and I hope the next one will be better!**


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Wait, the cat isn't dead?" River snarled, fur rising off his pelt. Rusty shrank away, fear glittering in his eyes.

"No," he said quietly. "She attacked me whilst I was picking off cats, like you told me to."

"You idiot," River snarled, striking Rusty a glancing blow across the side of his muzzle. He yelped, retreating and licking blood off his face.

"I want her dead!" River yowled, tearing up the grass in anger. He spat and thrashed his tail, fury sparking in his one good eye. Rusty was too afraid to look at his other, mutilated eye. His rage suddenly settled, and he crouched, brooding. "Ok, keep doing what you're doing, pick off any solitary cats you find. Take another few strong cats with you. Leave the bodies. We want to scare them, to make them know death is coming, and we want them to be weak with grief."

Rusty nodded dumbly, padding away from River, who hardly seemed to notice him and leaving the abandoned twoleg garden.

Illusion watched the orange-tinted water rush by her paws, barely noticing the fish streaming past her. Her mind was elsewhere, watching the dusk-clouds' reflection in the stream. She felt Ravencreek's fur brush beside her, and jumped. "Have you caught anything?" she rasped quietly. Illusion's fur grew hot. Ravencreek had completely lost her vision, and had retired to being an elderly due to her blindness.

"No," Illusion muttered sheepishly, shuffling her paws and looking down at the stream. Quickly, she hooked out a fish, but it slithered around in her paws. She sank her claws into it and bit its neck, killing it swiftly. "I caught one," Illusion mewed, pawing it towards Ravencreek. She sniffed it before nodding.

"Well done," Ravencreek mewed. Illusion turned back to the stream, waiting for another fish to shoot by. Her paw shot out, scooping another fish out of the water and darting forwards to bite its neck.

"I got another one, Ravencreek," Illusion mewed. "Ravencreek?" she asked, turning to the cat.

She gasped in horror. A black and white cat gripped her throat, blood staining the ground. Ravencreek gurgled before collapsing, and the cat turning and fleeing. Illusion snarled, flying after the cat. Rage fuelled her paws, and she barely felt them touching the ground. Jumping and hurtling through the air, Illusion sank her claws into the cat's back.

He spun and snarled, lunging at her and biting the side of her throat. She raked her claws across his face, making him release his grip. Striking his shoulders with her paws as he reared, he fell back onto his back. She immediately pounced on him, raking her claws down his belly. Blood matted her paws, and the cat's life slowly leaked out onto the ground as he stopped moving.

Illusion gasped, turning back to race to Ravencreek. "Ravencreek?" she whispered, leaning over the still black cat. She buried her nose into Ravencreek's fur, and she was limp and lifeless. She sank to the ground and let grief flood over her, barely noticing Goldenthorn and Frostsnout emerging next to them.

"Illusion? What happened?" Illusion could hear the voices fade in and out of focus.

A familiar scent washed over her. _Splashskip,_ she thought, relieved, and stood up, leaning against the tom's shoulder. She heard muffled cries of surprise from Goldenthorn, and Frostsnout had Ravencreek perched on his back, carrying her back to camp.

"You're ok, Illusion," Splashskip murmured, running his tongue along her ears. She shook her head mutely, too stunned for words. "No. You will make it through this. It might feel like you won't, but you will. I'm so glad you're safe, Illusion. I could never live with myself if something like that happened to you."

Illusion pushed away, her voice hardening. "Don't say that," she said coldly. "Ravencreek has done more for her clan then I can ever do." She raced after Frostsnout, helping him carry the elder back to camp, and just managing to carry her across the stream, against the odds.

They lay her down in the clearing, pain flitting through Illusion as shocked gasps burst from the cats. "Ravencreek!" Watercreek cried, rushing to the black cat's side and burying his nose in her fur. Buzzardsky followed him, pain and grief in her gaze. Illusion felt her heart warp as she remembered Watercreek was Ravencreek's son.

"I know how you feel," Illusion whispered, letting her tail rest on his shoulder. "She was my mentor. And I won't rest until all of the tribe cats lie dead at my paws." Watercreek gazed up at her, his eyes brimming with pain. He nodded mutely.

Mistystar pushed through the cats, her eyes widening in horror as she realised Ravencreek lay dead among the cats. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she padded tentatively towards Ravencreek.

"She won't jump up and bite you," Watercreek snarled, the pain in his voice almost palpable. "She's _dead._ "

"I know, Watercreek," Mistystar mewed, dipping her head. "And I'm sorry." Mistystar's gaze darkened. She knew about the cats that had left camp alone or in pairs, and sometimes only one would come back, or neither. It was the tribe, Illusion was sure of it. An anger like fire filled her up inside, and she felt a burning for revenge in her very bones.

"No cat is to leave camp without three others with them!" Mistystar yowled. "A vigil is about to be taken for Ravencreek. Please may cats close to her share tongues for the last time."

It broke Illusion's heart to see so few cats step forwards, only her, Splashskip, Watercreek, Buzzardsky and Silverstalk and Applepelt, two elders. She leaned forwards, burying her nose in Ravencreek's now-cold fur.

"I will never forget you," she whispered, sliding into a trance that lasted until sun-rise.

"Illusion, get up," Splashskip murmured, flicking Illusion's ears with his tail.

"What is it?" Illusion muttered groggily, rising to her paws sleepily.

"Mistystar wants almost all of the warriors outside," Splashskip's eyes were dark with worry. "It is time. We are going to bring the fight to them."

Illusion felt her stomach turn with anxiousness. "Are the other clans in our territory?" Splashskip nodded grimly.

They padded out of the warriors den, Mistystar in the middle of a circle of Riverclan cats. "Mintfur, Frostsnout, Goldenthorn, Splashskip, Lightscar, Dawncloud, Illusion, join Rosestalk." Illusion padded over to Rosestalk, Mistystar's new deputy.

Watercreek stepped forwards, bristling. "What about me?" he growled.

Mistystar looked at him, as if considering. "Ok," she finally decided.

"No, Watercreek!" Buzzardsky cried, bounding over to Watercreek's side. "You can't do this to me! What if you get hurt?" Watercreek's eyes hardened.

"I have to do this," Watercreek murmured, brushing against Buzzardsky. "They killed Ravencreek. I can't let them live." He padded to Rosestalk's side defiantly.

"Don't worry, Buzzardsky, I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt," Goldenthorn murmured before bounding to Rosestalk's side, determination shining in her eyes.

Streampaw bounded forwards. "Rosestalk, can I please come?" she begged.

Rosestalk shook her head resolutely. "No, Streampaw, it's too dangerous," she explained. "I don't want you to get hurt. And besides, you have to stay here and protect the camp, remember?" Streampaw looked crestfallen, padding backwards into the ranks of the few remaining warriors.

Mistystar glanced at Mothwing. "Mothwing, be ready to get herbs and heal wounded cats."

She nodded mutely, clamping her jaws around herbs.

"Alright, let's leave," Mistystar led her warriors across the stream, Bramblestar, Blackstar and Onstar already waiting with their own battle patrols. With all of the clans' battle patrols together, they had about thirty five cats.

 _I just hope that's enough,_ Illusion thought grimly. As if Splashskip knew what she was thinking, he brushed against her fur. She felt reassurance flooding over her pelt.

The cats padded towards the border of the forest in silence. Tension hung heavily in the air, almost threatening the cats to stay silent. They all crouched underneath a thicket of undergrowth.

Familiar scents overwhelmed Illusion, managing to pick out River and…

 _Rusty,_ Illusion felt her heart lurch, feeling queasy. _How could I kill_ him _?_ Illusion trembled closing her eyes and shuddering.

When she finally reopened her eyes, the tribe cats had already crept out of their hiding place, River at their head. Illusion gasped in shock at his face. Half of his face had almost completely rotted away, leaving some of his bare skull exposed. Illusion felt sick, the smell of decay heavy in the air.

"So, you're finally brave enough to face us," he purred. Illusion felt Splashskip stiffen beside her with anger. Illusion felt sick. _He's_ HAPPY _?_

"We were getting tired of picking you off one by one," River yawned, stretching. "It gets boring after a while. Weak cats are no fun to fight."

A Shadowclan cat sprang forwards, snarling, but Blackstar sank his teeth into his scruff, throwing him behind him and baring his teeth angrily.

"Yes," Mistystar remained calm, unlike most of the other fuming cats. "We don't like fighting cowards either. They are just pitiful to kill."

River bared his teeth, barely restraining himself from clawing at her.

"Fine," he snarled, forcing his fur to lie flat.

Illusion stepped forwards, to the surprise of her clan-mates. "Let the games begin."

 **I'm sorry, this chapter was basically just a filler, but the next chapter will hopefully be more exciting!**


	14. Chapter 14

14

The cats ran at each other, slamming into each other in a screeching mass of fur, claws and teeth.

Illusion raked her claws down a tabby she-cat's face, snarling. The cat screeched, pulling her face away before lunging forward to sink her teeth into the side of Illusion's throat. Illusion pretended to go limp, and the cat released her, about to bite again when Illusion shot forwards, grabbing the she-cat's lower jaw and crushing.

She shrieked in pain, pulling away and fleeing. Illusion looked around, seeing Dawncloud wrestling with a grey tom cat. Another cat sprang at her from behind, sinking its claws into Dawncloud's back.

Illusion yowled, hurtling into the cat and sending her sprawling. She spun onto her back, snarling and striking Illusion across the face with a paw. Illusion reeled, stepping back as she felt blood run down the side of her face.

The she-cat leapt forwards, tipping Illusion onto her back. She hit the ground hard, letting out a gasp as the cat pounced on her. Suddenly, the cat was ripped away, and Dawncloud was slashing at her face. Staggering to her paws, Illusion bounced straight over Dawncloud, landing paw-first on the she-cat and throwing her off balance. She fell to the ground, gasping with pain, before leaping up and limping quickly away, her leg at an awkward angle.

Dawncloud glanced at Illusion, nodding silently. Together, they turned, fighting against the flood of Tribe cats.

A flash of orange caught Illusion's gaze. _Rusty!_ She thought, breaking away from Dawncloud and racing after Rusty. She felt adrenaline pump through her veins. How could she kill him?

She followed him, away from the other cats. _Where is he going?_

Illusion sprang forwards, sinking her claws into Rusty's rump. He spun, snarling, his face widening in surprise as he realised who it was.

He pushed her back forcefully, claws sheathed. "Leave," he snarled. Illusion felt a growl rising in her throat, throwing herself forward to attack Rusty. He was too fast, turning and running from her.

They burst into a clearing, and Illusion felt her stomach twist in horror as she realised Rusty had led her to River.

The grey cat crouched, his eye flickering with twisted satisfaction as Rusty raced to his side, turning to Illusion. "You're here," he growled, rising. "It's been a long time. How have you been?" Illusion felt her fur rise, and her paws itched to rip his pelt off.

"Oh, I've been as fine as a cat without family can be," she forced herself to sound as polite as possible.

"Well, that's enough catching up," he growled, stepping forwards. "Let's get to your death."

Suddenly, two cats burst from behind Illusion. "Dawncloud! Splashskip!" Illusion cried, running up to them. River snarled, Rusty standing up beside him.

"Milk," he snarled. "I already told you to never see me again."

Dawncloud bristled. "You don't own me anymore, River," she said calmly. "I'm my own cat now."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Finally, you grew a backbone. Rusty, let's take care of this." The two toms advanced. Rusty lunged forward, but Splashskip was too quick for him, throwing himself against the orange cat and they rolled away, wrestling.

River snarled, leaping straight for Illusion. She braced herself for the impact, but Dawncloud sprang in front of her, sending River crashing to the ground. He shrieked in anger, gripping Dawncloud's face in his claws and throwing her against the ground.

Illusion heard a sickening crack, and Dawncloud lay still, blood leaking from her head.

River looked up, a nauseating grin plastered across his face. "You're sick," Illusion snarled, her fur bristling. River sniffed.

"Let's agree to disagree on that point," he growled, stepping forwards, claws unsheathed. He snarled, springing at her. Illusion dropped and rolled, sending River crashing onto the ground. She sank her claws into River's back, ripping out tufts of his pelt.

River spun, teeth bared and Illusion jumped from his back, landing in a defensive crouch. She quickly remembered the fox in Shadowclan's camp, and how she defeated it. She leaped, sinking her claws into River's shoulder blades and trying to wrench him off his paws.

River turned with her, surprising Illusion and pinning her to the ground. She gasped, her vision blurring as River clawed her chest. Every breath felt like a thousand burning claws sinking into her lungs from the inside.

Kicking desperately with her hind legs, she tried to claw his stomach, but to no avail. He leaned forward, hissing. "I'm going to do everything you did to me," River snarled, lifting a claw and sinking it into Illusion's eye.

She shrieked with pain, writhing underneath his paws. Her eye burned, and she kicked and clawed at him, a new energy coursing through her veins. Fear.

She managed to take him by surprise, throwing him off. Blood covered the black side of her face her blue eye glued shut. Staggering to the side she gasped, stumbling backwards. He advanced, tail flicking from side to side, a new anger in his gaze.

"Back off," she snarled, striking at River's other eye. He recoiled, hissing like a snake before advancing again. Lunging again, Illusion raked her claws deep into River's healthy eye.

He shrieked a blood-curdling scream, pressing his paws to his face. "My eyes!" he yowled, staggering to the side and collapsing, writhing on the ground.

Illusion stumbled forwards, falling and sinking her claws into River's side, using her last ebbing strength to rip River's pelt from his body, blood flooding onto the ground.

Illusion's world swam. She rested her head on her blood covered paws, trying to ignore the throbbing pulsing through her mind. She felt her energy drain onto the ground through her ripped up eye. _Why bother?_ Illusion thought, letting herself relax. This patch of blood-soaked ground felt so comfortable. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, just relax on the floor forever.

 _Am I dying?_ Illusion wondered. It didn't feel as bad as she expected, more relaxing.

"Illusion?" she faintly heard Splashskip. "Oh, Starclan Illusion, we need to get you to Mothwing right no-"

And then Illusion could hear no more.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Splashskip's heart thudded loudly in his chest as he sniffed Illusion. She was still, blood running from the black side of her face and pooling underneath her. "Illusion, are you ok?" There was no reply.

River lay dead in front of her, half his pelt ripped away, leaving a huge tear down his side. Rusty was thrown across the clearing, lifeless. His fur was covered with blood, a new shade of red. Dawncloud seemed to be crouched, her eyes closed and blood covering her face. She was still, seeming to just be balanced on her paws, a breath being able to knock her over.

He sank his teeth into Illusion's scruff, dragging her from the clearing and back to the fighting cats, desperately searching for Mothwing. He couldn't let Illusion die.

Resting her against some roots, Splashskip crept forwards, scenting blood. Poking his nose out of the undergrowth, Splaswhskip saw the cat bodies littering the clearing where the fighting took place. Cats from all clans lay dead, but mostly Tribe cats. His stomach clenched as he recognised a golden pelt. _Goldenthorn._

Mistystar, Blackstar, Bramblestar and Onestar gathered around murmuring quietly. The remaining cats circled them, their eyes scanning the clearing warily.

Splashskip stepped out approaching them. "Splashskip!" Mistystar broke from the other cats, approaching him. "Where is Illusion?" she asked, her eyes flicking behind him.

"Over there," Splashskip led her to where she rested, and both of them carefully carried her to Mothwing.

"Get her to camp," Mothwing ordered, whisking her tail and gathering her herbs solemnly.

Many cats from all of the clans pitched in and Illusion was transported safely to camp, still out cold. Worry clenched Splashskip. _She can't die. Not now._

The leaders gathered in Mistystar's den to discuss the battle, and what should be done about the loss of so many cats. Splashskip waited just outside Mothwing's den, his heart pounding with worry. Buzzardsky approached him.

"Splashskip… is Goldenthorn…" she trailed off, grief flooding her eyes. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," he mewed, resting his muzzle on her shoulder. "I understand."

She breathed in raggedly. She stepped back, a new defiance in her eyes. "Illusion can't die as well," she growled, kneading the ground. "She's strong. She'll make it."

She whisked around, padding back to the nursery. Her words filled Splashskip with hope, and he settled down for a long wait in front of the medicine den.

Illusion's head throbbed, trying to open her eyes which remained tightly shut. Fear filled her suddenly. _Am I blind?!_

Illusion started gasping, her lungs hurting with every breath. She wriggled, trying to talk but her voice coming out in ragged sighs.

"Illusion, stop struggling," Mothwing soothed, pressing her to the ground with a gentle paw. "Your eyes are closed shut by the blood. Don't worry, you aren't blind. Here, I'll try to wash it off."

She pressed something damp and cooling against her eyes, and relief immediately washed over her. "Ok, try to open your eye now."

Illusion opened her eyes, shocked to find she had only one. She tried to talk, but only managed a few ragged wheezes.

Again, Mothwing had to calm her down. "Illusion, you only have one eye, calm down," she coaxed. "Here take these." Tilting her head slightly, she watched as Mothwing placed a few black seeds in front of her. She licked them up meekly.

"You can't speak because of how River damaged your throat, but your voice will come back soon," Mothwing explained as Illusion settled her head on her paws. _Good,_ Illusion thought, calm flooding over her.

As soon as Illusion was sleeping, Mothwing slipped her head out of the medicine den, glancing around for Splashskip. His bright blue eyes pierced the darkness, hope shining in them. "You can visit her now," Mothwing flicked her tail, and he eagerly followed her into the den.

He rested his head on Illusion's shoulder, watching her belly fall and rise. Relief flooded over him to see she was alive. _Thank Starclan,_ he thought.

"Illusion, I don't care if you only have one eye, or these marks will scar. I love you, and nothing will ever change that," he whispered.

"What do we do now?" Onestar growled, crouching as his eyes flicked defensively between the other leaders.

"What is there to do?" Bramblestar replied calmly. "We take our own cats back to our clans, and continue the way we normally do."

"I agree with Bramblestar," Blackstar mewed, not trying to pick a fight for once.

"Each clan has lost valuable warriors," Mistystar warned.

"Yes, Mistystar, but we will survive," Bramblestar explained tiredly. "What else could we do?"

"I don't know," Mistystar growled, flicking her tail. "But now isn't the time to split apart."

Onestar sighed. "Mistystar, we know you've lost a lot of cats to the Tribe, and two deputies, and it must be hard, but the other clans aren't weak like Riverclan. We don't need support," he growled.

Mistystar snarled, fur rising along her back. "Riverclan isn't weak! How dare you, on our own territory! Leave! Leave right now!"

The four leaders snarled, before turning tail on Mistystar and leaving with their remaining cats. She crouched in her den, brooding as she drifted to sleep, hoping Starclan would send her a dream about her destined deputy.


End file.
